Dançando com o Diabo
by Yuuki ai
Summary: "Sempre haviam dito que um demônio precisaria de um anjo para salvar ao menos um pouco de sua alma. E naquele momento Gaara sabia, Hinata não só salvara sua alma, mas por ela, conhecera o amor, e aprendera a amar." Segundo lugar Desafio GaaHina FranHyuuga
1. Capítulo I  Último suspiro

**Dançando com o Diabo**

Por Yuuki ai

**DoubleShot**

**Capítulo I** – _Último __Suspiro_

_"Sentia-se um pouco feliz, não como se pudesse escolher, mas sentia-se feliz."_

**Flashback**

_**Vila de Suna, 1868.**_

"_A Garotinha corria pela enorme mansão dos Sabaku atrás de seu pequeno amigo ruivo, haviam começado a brincar de esconde esconde-esconde algumas horas atrás e ela ainda não havia encontrado Gaara._

_Logo precisaria ir para casa pois seu pai fecharia a loja e iria buscá-la, queria se despedir do jovenzinho, agora que ambos estavam com nove anos, Gaara começara a passar muito tempo isolado da vila, na maior parte ficava em sua mansão sozinho ou com seus irmãos e seu pai._

_O pai de Gaara era o Kazekage da vila da areia, um senhor muito rígido e distante dos filhos, certas vezes ele ate não parecia amar nem um dos três, Gaara, Temari ou Kankurou. Mas principalmente Gaara, cujo pai sempre dissera que ele havia matado sua própria mãe quando nasceu, houveram muitas complicações e só puderam salvar o bebe._

_Por esses motivos, o pai de Gaara sempre o destratava, e era do conhecimento de Hinata que diversas vezes o pai já tentara matá-lo por não aceitar que sua esposa não estivesse mais viva. Assim cada vez mais Gaara entrava em um labirinto de dor, ódio e escuridão. _

_Desde que fora de seu conhecimento o porque da morte da mãe, Gaara parecia ter trancado seus sentimentos para qualquer coisa, ele acreditava que não havia sido amado nem por um minuto, acreditara que sua mãe o odiara por sem intenção alguma tirar a vida dela._

_A única pessoa que Gaara permitia uma aproximação era a pequena Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira primogênita da família Hyuuga, uma aliada fiel e forte ao Kazekage da vila. Conheciam-se desde sempre, desde que Hinata e Gaara nasceram, ambas as famílias já tinham essa aliança._

_Parou suspirando encostando a mão em uma das paredes perto de uma porta entreaberta e tirou do rosto alguns fios da franja farta e azulada. Estava pronta para voltar a correr atrás de Gaara quando ouviu vozes conversando dentro do recinto. Eram a voz do garotinho, e do Kazekage._

_- Sai! - Gritou o ruivo tentando em vão retirar a mão do pai de sua garganta. O ar estava escapando de seus pulmões, rápido o suficiente para estar beirando a inconsciência._

_- Você merece morrer, não é meu filho, é filho do demônio! - A voz era carregada de ressentimento e de cólera somada a força bruta._

_A garotinha abriu a porta devagar tentando não fazer barulho algum. Estancou na entrada. Hinata olhava a cena da soleira da porta horrorizada. Queria mandar um sinal as suas pernas para que elas corressem, mas o sinal não parecia chegar, queria gritar para que o homem parasse de machucar seu único amigo, mas a voz estava estrangulada na garganta._

_- Hinata! - Gritou o garotinho com a voz angustiada quando viu a amiga parada ali com os olhos perolados transbordados de lagrimas, estava temendo, temendo pelo que o pai faria com ela se ela continuasse ali. - Corra!_

_Mas Hinata não obedecia, simplesmente não conseguia. Se estava com medo? Claro que estava. Mas o choque era maior. O Kazekage olhou para a morena com um sorriso atroz no rosto e começou a se dirigir na direção da mesma. Gaara caiu no chão um pouco tonto pela falta de oxigênio, mas superou quando percebeu o monstro andando na direção da pequenina Hyuuga. _

_Olhou um volta procurando algo com o que acertar, e a coisa mais próxima que pode ver foi uma das lanças que seu pai usava quando saia em expedições de caça. Sem raciocinar corretamente, e vendo que Hinata continuava parada ali apesar de suas suplicas para que corresse, pegou o grande objeto correndo em direção aos dois._

_- Hinata feche os olhos! - Gritou antes de fechar os próprios e atingir alguém.  
><em>

_Hinata sentiu o carmim respingar em seu rosto e quando abriu os perolados notou uma ponta afiada a centímetros de sua testa manchada de vermelho. A boca caiu chocada com a cena, Gaara havia mesmo acabado de matar o pai? Arregalou os orbes e um grito saiu de sua garganta. O corpo caiu a sua frente de joelhos e depois diretamente com a testa no chão. O Kazekage virou um pouco o rosto para encarar o filho._

_- Você não merece mais do que o ódio. - Tossiu um pouco de sangue - Ninguém jamais te amaria, essa besta assassina dentro de você será seu corpo para sempre... - Murmurou como uma maldição e por fim as pupilas rolaram denunciando que seu ultimo resquício de vida tinha se esvaído._

_Gaara encarou o pai o no chão e suas mais caíram ao lado do corpo, as palavras do pai entraram como uma melodia do inferno por seus ouvidos, então aquela história sobre ter mesmo uma besta dentro de si, o Shukaku era verdadeira? Não conseguia acreditar, simplesmente não queria. E Hinata naquele momento? O que estaria ela pensando dele? Caiu de joelhos abaixando a cabeça enquanto lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto juvenil._

_- Hinata.. - Murmurou - Vá embora daqui agora, não volte nunca mais! - Terminou encarando a garota com seus olhos verdes congelados._

_Se existia alguém no mundo que jamais desejaria machucar, esse alguém era Hinata. Ela era a única que Gaara merecia que estivesse ao seu lado._

_A garotinha levantou-se olhando para ele uma última vez enquanto inutilmente tentava limpar as lagrimas e o sangue de seu rosto. Lançou-lhe um olhar de medo que no fundo tinham um pouco de melancolia e dor e se dispôs a correr pelo corredor tentando encontrar a saída da mansão. Seus pulmões ardiam, ardiam como se tivesse fogo passando por suas narinas. As pernas pequenas ainda estavam duras pelo choque, mas a morena não parava, ela queria sair dali, precisava sair dali._

_Correu ate alcançar o jardim querendo encontrar os portões da mansão que pareciam não chegar nunca. Fechou os olhos e continuou a correr não notando um grande galho de um carvalho a sua frente. Bateu a cabeça com um estrondo e logo tudo ficou preto. "_

**Flashback**

"_A cabeça doía e pesava latejando. Crispou um pouco as sobrancelhas e se forçou a abrir os olhos apesar do cansaço que sentia. Piscou algumas vezes tentando descobrir onde estava. A brisa suave adentrava o quarto tornando-o morno naquela tarde ensolarada do Vilarejo de Suna._

_O quarto era totalmente branco, com exceção das cortinas de linho que balançavam com aquela brisa, a única parte colorida do quarto. Com alguma dificuldade sentou-se na cama percebendo não estar sozinha. O pai encontrava-se sentado na poltrona perto da cama. O mesmo abriu os olhos devagar e encarou sua primogênita._

_Levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a cama sentando-se ao lado dela olhando em seus orbes iguais. _

_- O q-que aconteceu? – Perguntou meio vacilante. _

_- Você foi encontrada a duas noites no jardim da mansão Sabaku desacordada Hinata. – Murmurou como se explicasse algo para uma criança a milésima vez. – Não se lembra de nada naquela noite?_

_Hinata olhou para as próprias mãos no colo entrelaçadas e tentou lembrar de algo. Esconde-esconde, corredores, Gaara, Kazekage, gritos, sangue, morte. A cabeça latejou um pouco com as memórias que a invadiram. Se lembrava, mas não queria lembrar. Era melhor fingir que não sabia de nada, apesar do medo, não queria causar a Gaara mais problemas do que o mesmo já deveria estar tendo._

_- N-não.. Não consigo me lembrar.. – Gemeu baixinho._

_- Hinata, olhe para mim. – O pai chamou calmo. A pequena olhou para ele ainda temerosa que o pai descobrisse sua mentira. – Gaara matou o próprio pai duas noites atrás. Sinto muito, mas você não pode mais ficar perto dele. _

_- Gaara-kun.. – A Hyuuga disse ainda olhando para Hiashi que a encarava com alguma pena dentro de si. – Ele está bem?_

_- Na medida do possível sim, está sendo mantido dentro da casa em uma área isolada. Temari e Kankurou vão ficar com ele. Não se preocupe. Apenas tente lembrar de alguma coisa quando puder. – Pronunciou e levantou-se pronto para sair do quarto, dando um último aceno para sua primogênita._

_A garotinha olhou para a janela aberta e suspirou. Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos perolados. O que seria de Gaara agora? Precisava esquecer, queria esquecer dele o quanto antes, esquecer do que vira. Afinal, o garotinho mesmo a mandou embora, disse para que nunca mais voltasse."_

**Vila de Suna, 1875, sete anos depois.**

Crescera, crescera e se tornara uma das moças mais bonitas de toda a vila de Suna. Nunca mais havia ouvido falar de Gaara, a não ser pelas pessoas que diziam que o monstro havia crescido e que a qualquer momento poderia atacar a vila e matar a todos, como matara o pai.

Desde que o incidente ocorrera, o governo de Suna havia sido passado para as mãos de Hyuuga Hiashi, mesmo que ele não fosse um Sabaku, era o único apto a governar aquela Vila com sabedoria.

Hyuuga Neji viera de Konoha para ajudar Hiashi na tarefa de governar aquele imenso deserto. E além dessa tarefa, viera como noivo que desde sua infância havia tido Hinata como sua prometida. Durante aqueles anos, tudo o que fez foi se aproximar da moça, algumas vezes se exaltar com a bondade que ela tinha colocando os outros a frente da mesma, mas acima de tudo, apaixonara-se por ela.

Hinata era como um fio de luz quando o Sol nascia, aos poucos era capaz de iluminar todo um reino, assim como ela iluminara seu coração. Sabia do envolvimento da garota com Sabaku no Gaara quando eram crianças, de como sempre foram próximos e de como ela era a única pessoa de fora que ele deixava se aproximar.

Estavam sentados em um dos morros um pouco longe do centro do vilarejo. Hinata lia um livro silenciosamente enquanto Neji apenas treinava alguns golpes, assim como fazia todos os dias. A garota Hyuuga hora ou outra fechava o livro e dirigia um sorriso para Neji que se limitava em acenar com a cabeça.

Tornara-se uma pessoa muito silenciosa desde que fora afastada de Gaara, não era mais aquela garotinha risonha que um dia fora quando os dois brincavam juntos por todos os arredores do Vilarejo como duas crianças normais. Naquela época encontravam um no outro o conforto que mais ninguém naquela vila poderia oferecer. Hinata sempre havia sido olhada com curiosidade por seus olhos. Muitos pensavam que a garota fosse talvez até cega, e acabavam se afastando pensando que ela deveria ser vítima de alguma feitiçaria. E Gaara? Gaara sempre havia sido olhado de maneira diferente por todos, e nem o garotinho entendia porque, até o dia da morte do pai.

Quando sozinha, ainda pensava em tudo que ocorreram naqueles anos. Como foi forçada a esquecer aquelas memórias que aos poucos não se lembrava mais todos os dias, até que fossem algo muito afastado, de muito tempo atrás. No entanto, ainda se lembrava todos os dias, todos os minutos, todos os segundos de Gaara, ainda se preocupava com ele, ainda queria saber como ele deveria estar, como estava vivendo, se estava pelo menos minimamente feliz.

Constantemente sonhava com ele. Era quase como se por nenhum momento ele tivesse abandonado-a. Como se por toda uma vida, ele a assistisse por forma de sonhos, como se sempre estivesse ali a espreita, apenas esperando para que algo acontecesse. Amava Gaara? Talvez, mas não se permitia pensar muito nisso, afinal, estava noiva de outro homem. Um homem que apesar de ser zeloso com ela, tratá-la com todo o respeito do mundo, não tinha os olhos e os cabelos vibrantes, não tinha a personalidade que Gaara tinha.

Achava Neji um homem bonito, sempre achara. Os cabelos lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, os olhos profundos que sempre pareciam querer ler os pensamentos da garota, os músculos bem desenhados nos braços, pernas e abdome devido a horas e horas de treinamento intenso, tudo davam a ele um toque sensual que Hinata gostava.

Sentia-se um pouco feliz, não como se pudesse escolher, mas sentia-se feliz.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Havia sido avisada que o casamento ocorreria em alguns dias, e naquele momento o choque de realidade estava começando a acertá-la em cheio. Quando presentes começaram a chegar, e em todo lugar que passava na rua, pessoas a cumprimentavam por seu casamento, pela primogênita estar quase sendo capaz de passar o pai.

Sentia que não estava pronta. Em momento algum estaria. Nunca havia feito nada demais com Neji, apenas deixara que ele a beijasse uma vez, e logo depois o rosto ficara tão vermelho que desmaiara, não querendo outra aproximação do primo. E agora se casaria com ele? Tão cedo assim? Com dezesseis anos? Daria a ele o que lhe era mais importante?

Um temor passava por todo o seu corpo, e uma culpa imensa a invadia quando o primo lhe parecia tão ansioso em se casar com ela, em torná-la sua. Quando ela pensava que passaria o resto da vida ao lado dele, não que parecesse como um sacrifício ou tortura, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que pudesse ser a pessoa certa para ele, ou para governar um reino. Não era firme como seu pai.

- Hinata-chan? – Chamou uma garota de cabelos róseos adentrando o quarto da garota sem pedir licença.

- Sakura-chan! – Proferiu a mesma com alguma alegria. Fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse e se sentasse na cama ao lado da amiga.

- Soube da notícia que seu casamento esta chegando. – Disse a Haruno observando o rosto de Hinata por um segundo ter um brilho decepcionado nos olhos. – O que houve Hinata-chan, não está feliz? – Perguntou passando uma das mãos pelo rosto da garota que baixara o olhar.

- Estou sim Sakura-chan, só não sei se é o que eu realmente queria.. – O timbre triste na voz da garota fez com que Sakura se aproximasse um pouco mais e a abraçasse apertado.

- Sente falta de Gaara, não sente? – Indagou com um fio de voz. Hinata deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem primeiro, e logo o choro mais forte veio fazendo com que seu corpo balançasse com os soluços.

- Sakura-chan... Não sei onde ele está, não sei se ele está bem, ou se ainda pensa em mim. – Encarou diretamente os olhos esverdeados da amiga que a olhavam com tristeza. – Eu sei que não deveria me sentir assim, dessa maneira, mas eu me sinto.

- Não é crime algum amar outro homem que não seja seu primo Hinata.. Mas, Gaara não é uma possibilidade viável, não sabe onde ele está, e ele carrega esse demônio.. – Disse um pouco vacilante diante da expressão da amiga, que deu-lhe um sorriso terno.

- Gaara-kun não é um monstro Sakura-chan, nunca foi! – Convicta de suas palavras limpou algumas lágrimas. – Mas eu vou fazer o que tem de ser feito, não posso decepcionar meu pai. É minha chance de provar a ele que eu mereço isso tudo. – Por fim completou olhando a amiga tentando parecer firme, por mais que estivesse desabando por dentro.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Observava a paisagem noturna da enorme janela do aposento. O brilho da lua o lembravam dos olhos dela. Os olhos bonitos e gentis de tantos e tantos anos atrás. Os olhos que por nem um minuto sequer esquecera.

Suspirou e remexeu a mão observando os grãos de areia a seguirem como um imã. Aquela maldita areia não o abandonava nem por um segundo sequer, sempre ali para lembrá-lo das palavras do pai, sempre ali para fazê-lo lembrar o porque de não ter mais Hinata em sua vida.

Não sentia mais nada. Havia aprendido a calar suas emoções desde aquele dia, desde que fora condenado a ser banido da vila de uma vez. A ficar longe, ou caso contrario seria morto. Eram todos tolos, Sabaku no Gaara não seria morto por nenhum exército medíocre. Ele poderia matar todos eles sem hesitar.

Todas as emoções que um dia sentira haviam sido camufladas por um tempo, depois foram esquecidas. Trancafiadas na parte mais sombria de seu ser para dar espaço a um ser frio, que não se importava com mais nada além de si mesmo. Mais nada.

- Gaara. – Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida pela irmã que sem pedir permissão alguma entrou dentro do aposento.

- Sabe que eu odeio que entre aqui. – Murmurou perigosamente diante da aproximação da irmã.

- Eu sei Gaara, mas tem algo que eu devia te contar. – Argumentou um pouco mais séria indo em direção a seu irmão mais novo. Parou em frente ao mesmo estendendo-lhe um envelope com uma caligrafia caprichada.

_**Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata**_

_Convidam a família Kusanagi a comparecer a união dos noivos da família Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata._

_Data: 03/08/1875_

_Hora: 20:00 horas._

Os olhos passaram rapidamente por todas as letras do convite e se deteram no nome Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata. Ela ia se casar. Um fio de algo amargo passou correndo pela espinha de Gaara, algo que ele não conseguiu identificar, e logo o convite estava jogado ao chão.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – Perguntou sem muito interesse a Temari.

- Roubei do entregador de convites. – Sorriu lembrando-se de como havia feito para pegar um convite, ameaças eram sempre bem vidas. – Achei que deveria te avisar, por..

- Por nada. – O ruivo a cortou atroz antes que a loira terminasse a frase.

- Mas Gaara.. Hinata é a sua única..

- Chega,já disse que não, está querendo morrer? – Perguntou chegando perto o suficiente de Temari para fazê-la temer por sua vida.

- D-desculpe Gaara. – Se apressou em dizer e logo saiu do quarto encostando a porta devagar.

O jovem sentou novamente naquela poltrona vermelho sangue assim como seus cabelos e continuou a observar a areia do deserto sendo iluminada pelo brilho da lua que insistia em lembrá-lo da última vez que vira aquele olhos, que demonstravam medo, e choravam diante dele, diante da cena que vira.

Nem por um minuto seu subconsciente deixara de imaginar como Hinata deveria estar. Como deveria ter mudado e crescido, se estava bem, se não haviam castigado a garota por estar na mesma casa que o assassino no dia da morte do Kazekage, se não a olhavam com medo também. E agora mais uma dúvida se instalava na cabeça do ruivo. Será que Hinata realmente amava Neji?

**XxXxXxXxX**

A hora se aproximava. O nervosismo da morena era quase tocável. Os olhos tremiam a cada pessoa que adentrava o quarto. A cada criada que tocava em seus cabelos ajeitando-os de acordo com a tradição, arrumando seu vestido, maquiando os olhos perolados, colocando em seu corpo muitas essências, uma para cada sentimento.

A única que não causava nenhuma angústia na garota era sua amiga rosada que permanecera sentada ali o tempo todo enquanto arrumavam a Hyuuga, hora ou outra rindo um pouco de como a jovem estava sendo o centro das atenções, algo que Hinata não gostava muito, mas que estava sendo necessário.

Ainda se lembrava da conversa que tivera com Neji um pouco mais cedo, quando o mesmo se ajoelhara perante ela e dissera que queria tentar fazê-la feliz. O peso que caiu sobre seus ombros fora tão grande que não viu outra saída senão permitir que o mesmo tentasse.

- Hinata, está magnífica! – Cantarolou Sakura parando ao lado da amiga e apontando para a parede onde estava o enorme espelho.

O corpo escultural emoldurado pelo vestido sereia pérola assim como seus olhos faziam com que a Hyuuga fosse a visão da tentação e da pureza. Os cabelos presos apenas uma parte atrás com algumas ondas, e a franja solta como de costume um pouco acima dos olhos revelando a maquiagem perolada e prateada que faziam o olhar estar ainda mais brilhante do que de costume. Os brincos com gotas que adornavam as orelhas e o colar que combinava dando um toque suave a produção.

Sorriu para a amiga tentando encorajá-la. Não era como se fossem fazer algo simples e que Hinata tinha medo, estava indo encarar sua decisão para toda uma vida. Suspirou baixando um pouco a cabeça e logo depois olhou para Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, se importa se eu ficar um pouco sozinha? – Perguntou sem parecer rude. Sakura sorriu e aproximou-se da jovem depositando um beijo na testa da mesma.

- Seja la o que decidir, estarei sempre do seu lado. – Disse por fim antes de se retirar silenciosamente.

A Hyuuga olhou novamente para seu reflexo no espelho e algumas lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos. Não deveria estar se sentindo como se estivesse prestes a perder algo muito importante, deveria estar feliz por estar se casando com um homem que a amava e que tentaria fazê-la feliz.

Sentou-se na mesma cadeira que permanecera por horas a fio sem poder se levantar fechando os olhos. Sentia-se cansada. Alguma coisa dizia a ela que aquela não era a decisão certa. Que não deveria se casar com Neji. De alguma maneira estranha, sentia-se atada a Gaara, como se estivesse prestes a traí-lo. Talvez fossem seus sonhos que a deixaram daquela maneira, talvez aqueles olhos verdes que tantas vezes sonhara em ver de novo, aquela voz que sempre chamava seu nome..

- Hinata. – Sorriu com a lembrança de seu subconsciente, parecia tão real, tão próxima.

- Gaara.. – Pronunciou em um suspiro.

A lembrança era tão real, que pareceu sentir o mesmo toque gelado e suave de tanto tempo atrás em seu ombro, escorregando por seu braço devagar, apenas uma carícia...

- Gaara.. – Chamou mais uma vez abrindo os olhos podendo visualizar a imagem do ruivo a sua frente.

Os orbes perolados se arregalaram em surpresa, e Hinata instantaneamente levantou-se parando diante do jovem, estava sonhando, só podia ser, há quanto tempo não olhava para aquele rosto?

- Gaara! – Sibilou entre os lábios rosados e macios. Todos os pelos do corpo feminino se arrepiaram, e uma corrente elétrica percorreu sua espinha.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooie gente *-*<strong>

Estou aqui com o primeiro capítulo da minha Doubleshot para o Desafio GaaHina da minha querida FranHyuuga.

Então, eu tive essa idéia para a minha Double shot por causa de um sonho. Eu estava pensando nessa Double que eu tinha que terminar urgente, eu comecei ela no fim de Junho, mas fiquei sem idéias e deixei, depois fui viajar dia 6 de julho e voltei so dia 21, então estava desesperada por não ter nenhuma idéia que prestasse, e isso me consumiu.

Acabei tomando duas xícaras de café enormes na noite passada, e fiquei acordada até praticamente as seis da manhã sem escrever nada, apenas lendo e relendo alguns pedaços que eu já tinha escrito. Acabei indo dormir, e acordei três horas depois com uma idéia que me agradou.

Agora Gaara voltou pra encontrar Hinata por causa de seu casório, o que será que o ruivo esta planejando para a nossa mocinha? Vou postar o segundo e último capítulo no último dia do desafio para deixar todo mundo curioso!

Aguardo reviews, e espero que gostem!

Beeeijos :*


	2. Capítulo II  Dança comigo?

**Dançando com o Diabo**

Por Yuuki ai

**DoubleShot**

**Capítulo II – **_Dança comigo?_

"_Se não pode existir em um mundo sem ela, faça com que ela exista em um mundo sem você."_

Ele estava ali diante dela, como tantos anos atrás ele sempre fizera, mas daquela vez era diferente, tudo era diferente, eles estavam diferentes. Gaara havia crescido, os cabelos continuavam no mesmo tom vibrante de sempre, mas a fisionomia era outra, agora os músculos perfeitamente talhados do ruivo eram notáveis, não tinha mais aquele corpo infantil.

Estava tão maravilhoso! O rosto parecia ter sido esculpido perfeitamente com todos os detalhes. E aquele olhar.. Eram a única coisa que Hinata não conseguiu decifrar de imediato. Estavam um pouco mais opacos, como se estivessem congelados. E profundos, tão profundos que por um segundo pareceu se perder em meio aquele gelo.

No entanto, eles tinham algo a mais, um brilho negro muito no centro com algo parecido com amarelo. Por um instante esse olhar relampejou pelos olhos de Gaara, fazendo-a tomar conhecimento da besta Shukaku.

Abafou um gritinho de surpresa e recuou alguns passos. O ruivo percebeu o medo da garota e virou-se de costas para ela. Não queria que Hinata tivesse medo de seus olhos. Era a única pessoa de quem não conseguiria suportar isso por mais que negasse para si mesmo.

O jovem não entendia que motivos haviam feito com que fosse até lá encontrar a garota. Sabia que não devia, que não era justo com Hinata. Mas precisava descobrir o que era aquela pontada amarga que sentia quando pensava na Hyuuga com outro homem. Quando pensava que ela se casaria, e ele jamais teria outra chance para conhecer o amor de verdade.

Observava as próprias mãos. As mãos que um dia mataram seu pai para proteger a garota, as mãos que controlavam aquela areia maldita que nunca o abandonava. E as mãos que naquele momento formigavam por tocar a garota, por acariciar mais um pouco de sua pele aveludada e branca como o brilho lunar.

A jovem estava vertendo lágrimas sem se importar com a maquiagem. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que os próprios olhos estavam vendo. Era como se fosse um sonho bem no meio de um pesadelo, e que poderia acordar a qualquer momento.

Muitas dúvidas estavam assolando os pensamentos da jovem que ainda olhava um pouco surpresa para as costas tensas do ruivo. O que Gaara estava fazendo ali depois de todos aqueles anos? O que ele andara fazendo? Como passara todo o tempo? E acima de tudo, o que ele poderia estar querendo dela?

- Gaara...- Chamou o ruivo querendo que ele se virasse para encará-la. Queria olhar mais uma vez aqueles olhos verdes que a tanto desejava poder decifrar, que a tanto desejava poder saber que a estudavam nos mínimos detalhes.

O jovem não respondera a seu chamado. Ainda estava em sua batalha interna medindo os porquês de ter ido encontrar a Hyuuga depois de tantos anos perdidos sem o sorriso da mesma. Quantas coisas também queria perguntar a ela mas não deveria...

E a dúvida que mais o consumia naquele momento, talvez a dúvida que tinha feito com que fosse ao encontro da jovem sem poder obter a resposta por outros meios, era saber quais tipos de sentimentos Hinata sentia por Neji.

- Realmente o ama? – Perguntou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

Hinata pôde ver os músculos das costas do rapaz emoldurados pelo terno ficarem tensos. A respiração era pesada e o tom de voz gélido. A Hyuuga tremeu internamente um pouco pensando nas palavras do ruivo.

Sabia muito bem que não amava Neji. Tinha pelo jovem um tipo de carinho especial, uma necessidade de retribuir a ele todos aqueles anos de cuidados aos quais ele se submetera a dar a ela. Não era como se quisesse ficar com ele o resto da vida, construir sua própria história, no entanto, era bondosa demais para dizer aqueles tipos de pensamentos em voz alta.

- N-não...– Confidenciou com a voz um pouco vacilante. Tinha medo do que Gaara pudesse pensar dela por estar se casando com um homem que não amava.

Sempre havia dito para o jovem que seu sonho era se casar com o homem que amava, ter uma casa simples, crianças brincando no quintal, e por fim envelhecer ao longo dos dias com seu marido ao lado, como se o amor aumentasse cada vez mais.

Sorriu inocentemente quando uma memória que parecia ser muito distante voltou a sua mente como uma onda retorna para o mar.

**Flashback**

"_Balançava a garotinha que ria cada vez mais de acordo com a altura que o balanço alcançava. Seus pequenos braços ja estavam cansados, mas não se importava, estava divertindo Hinata, então valia a pena._

_- Gaara-kun, p-pode parar, deve estar cansado! – Disse a menina virando-se um pouco para o ruivo._

_- Não quer mais balançar? – Perguntou curioso._

_- N-não, vamos sentar ali!- Apontou para a sombra de um paredão onde tinham alguns brinquedos espalhados. O garotinho parou o balanço rapidamente ajudando a Hyuuga a descer gentilmente._

_Andaram até a sombra da árvore e se sentaram calmamente. O vento começou a soprar e trazer alguns resquícios de areia, mas não se importavam, já haviam se acostumado. O jovem estava observando a garota arrumar uma das bonecas com muito carinho, e imaginou como Hinata seria quando fosse mãe, se seria tão cuidadosa daquela maneira._

_- Hinata.. – Chamou baixinho fazendo a garotinha virar-se para olhá-lo e ruborizar suavemente._

_- Sim Gaara-kun? _

_- Você quer se casar um dia? – Perguntou rapidamente olhando para a paisagem do deserto que se estendia até onde os olhos não enxergavam mais. _

_A morena ficou um pouco surpresa com a pergunta, as sobrancelhas se arquearam levemente, e um sorriso um pouco tímido foi aberto nos lábios rosados. O rosto ficou com as maçãs avermelhadas dando a ela uma perfeição de boneca._

_- S-sim.. Acho que todos querem se casar um dia! – Completou ainda olhando para o ruivo que aquela altura havia se virado para olhar os olhos perolados que tanto gostava. _

_- Mas.. Você vai amar a pessoa com quem se casar? – Questionou se aproximando um pouco mais se sentando do lado da amiga._

_- Claro que sim Gaara-kun, a gente só se casa com quem a gente ama! – Proferiu um pouco mais séria como se fosse quase uma lei._

_- E onde eu posso.. Conseguir o amor... Hinata? _

_- O amor de verdade você só vai conseguir quando você amar alguém que te ame também, senão não é um amor completo... – Murmurou a morena sorrindo um pouco envergonhada para o amigo. _

_- Então quer dizer que um dia a gente pode se casar? – Os olhos verdes do garotinho cintilaram com um brilho diferente, e a morena sorriu abertamente batendo os dois indicadores._

_- S-sim, um dia a g-gente pode se c-casar Gaara-kun! – Completou como uma promessa."_

- Então porque vai se casar com ele? – Questionou o jovem ficando de perfil. A pergunta dele a fez voltar a realidade e esquecer as memórias alguns minutos.

- Não sei... – Ela realmente não sabia. Naquele momento tinha ainda menos certeza do que quando dissera a Gaara que um dia eles ainda poderiam se casar. Pelo menos naquele momento, era o que ela também desejava.

Estava se casando por seu pai? Por Neji? Ou apenas para fugir dos sentimentos que ela insistia em não querer ver?

Hinata piscou e em um segundo Gaara estava a sua frente puxando-a pela cintura colando seus corpos. Sentiu todas as formas masculinas apertadas as suas. O rosto de Gaara estava colado a seu pescoço apenas inalando aquele cheiro delicioso que ela exalava. E Naquele momento percebeu que sentia necessidade de tê-lo ali. Não queria mais abdicar do garoto de suas memórias.

- Não se lembra do que um dia me disse Hinata? – Questionou com um timbre perigosamente sério no lóbulo da orelha da garota fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. - Se casaria por amor.

- E-eu sei. – Tentou não perder o resquício de sanidade que ainda tinha. Aquela voz de suas memórias, com aquele tom sério estavam fazendo com que ela não raciocinasse direito.

- Não devia fazer algo que não quer. – Completou sua linha de pensamento inspirando ainda mais próximo da clavícula da jovem seu perfume.

- Deixe-me ir com você. – Pediu chorosa quando sentiu os lábios gelados depositarem um beijo suave na curva de se pescoço.

Queria fugir, queria ir para qualquer lugar ao lado do ruivo. Sabia que ele a entenderia sem precisar de qualquer palavra, sabia que ele a levaria para longe caso pedisse.

- Realmente iria para onde eu fosse? – Indagou com a voz séria continuando seu rastro de beijos por todo o pescoço até encontrar o ombro desnudo pelo tomara que caia.

- Q-qualquer lugar! – A voz firme soou muito verdadeira para o Sabaku.

Ele a levaria consigo. Se era esse seu desejo, ele o faria. Não entendia porque, mas faria o que a garota queria. Pegou seu corpo rapidamente nos braços encaixando-a em seu ombro, de modo com que o rosto da Hyuuga olhasse para suas costas.

A noite calada serviria de camuflagem para que saíssem sem ser percebidos. Pulou rapidamente no parapeito da janela e logo estava pulando sobre os telhados das casas. Sentia a leveza dos passos do jovem Sabaku a medida que ganhava mais velocidade, pareciam estar voando. Fechou os olhos sem querer saber para onde iam. Era melhor que não soubesse, apenas deixasse que ele a levasse.

Sentiu quando o ruivo parou em algum lugar e desceu o corpo da garota. Estavam parados dentro de um enorme salão iluminado por apenas alguns focos de luz. Hinata observou atentamente as longas cortinas vermelhas caindo desde o teto até formarem uma cauda no chão emoldurando algumas janelas que permitiam a entrada da luz da lua.

- Gaara, onde estamos? – Perguntou interessada observando toda a extensão do salão maravilhada.

- Não se lembra? – O ruivo permaneceu com o rosto impassível.

Hinata tentou lembrar aquele lugar, era extremamente parecido com o salão onde brincavam quando crianças, mas naquele tempo as cortinas eram de um tom arenoso, não vermelho.

- Lembro sim..

Uma melodia muito conhecida da garota começou a tocar ao fundo dando ao ambiente uma leveza natural que fez a garota sorrir. (Sonata ao luar.) Quantas vezes não imaginara como o sorriso de Hinata devia ter mudado? Se estava mais gentil, ou apenas mais luminoso, e estava certo, agora a Hyuuga parecia ter uma luz ainda maior capaz de aquecer o mais frio dos corações.

Gaara estendeu para a garota uma das mãos para que ela fosse conduzida ao centro do salão. Queria muito olhar aqueles olhos de Hinata mais uma vez, para ver toda aquela pureza, mas não queria que a garota sentisse medo mais uma vez ao olhar para seus olhos.

- Dance comigo.

O que ela fazia não era certo. Nunca seria. Sentia como se estivesse decepcionando seu pai e Neji, e todos que estavam naquele salão esperando a sua entrada. Mas não estava se importando muito, pelo menos não naquele momento. Pela primeira vez na vida, não estava decepcionando a si mesma.

Os olhos estavam baixos ainda mirando seus pés. Continuava vestida de noiva, mas não seria a noiva naquela noite, seria muito mais, estava em uma cerimônia que para ela, carregava muito mais significado do que estar se casando com o homem que não amava.

Um toque suave emoldurava a fina cintura da garota dos cabelos azulados enquanto seu olhar tremia ao tentar não encarar os espelhos verdes a sua frente. Admitia que havia sentido medo quando observou seus olhos depois de tanto tempo, e viu o relampejo do Shukaku dentro do ruivo, mas aquele parecia ser um detalhe muito pequeno.

Passou os braços sobre os ombros do ruivo puxando-o para mais perto. Quase sentia o hálito quente dele soprando em seu rosto fazendo com que ele se aquecesse. Suspirou retirando aquele peso que sentia pela falta do jovem de suas costas.

E agora estava ali, com seu anjo caído que sempre estivera lhe chamando durante o sono, que sempre estivera tentando atraí-la para sua armadilha de sedução. E ela havia caído. Não porque não sabia das intenções daquele que a atormentava, mas sim porque em algum momento em seus sonhos havia se apaixonado por aquela figura sombria que parecia precisar de sua ajuda.

Ainda não tinha certeza se o que fazia era certo. Se era certo conviver com Gaara novamente. Se era certo deixar Neji esperando por ela naquele casamento. Mas ela estava feliz, dentro de si mesma estava feliz pela primeira vez em anos. Sabia que Gaara era perigoso. Ainda se lembrava de tudo que ocorrera anos atrás por mais que sua memória se esforçasse em esquecer. Mas se recusava em acreditar que ele pudesse fazer algo de mal a ela. Que pudesse fazer com que Hinata se machucasse.

Sentiu o toque em sua cintura apertar-se um pouco mais e seu rosto enrubesceu quando olhou nos olhos no rapaz a sua frente.

- Não olhe em meus olhos. – A voz forte soou em meio aquela música fazendo com que a garota voltasse os olhos perolados e temerosos para o outro lado do salão vazio.

Todo seu corpo se aqueceu com aquele olhar gelado que ele lhe lançara. Não sabia explicar como, ou porque, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir diante daquelas palavras. O rosto antes inexpressivo do ruivo a sua frente agora exalava um ar de dúvida que o fez ficar extremamente encantador aos olhos da Hyuuga.

Gaara encarou a garota e se perguntou por que ela sorria, mas por fim resolveu não perguntar nada, e apenas continuou a observar a beleza angelical da morena. Sorriu internamente mesmo sendo impossível colocar esse sorriso nos olhos.

- Po-por que não quer me deixar olhar e-em seus o-olhos... Gaara? – Perguntou receosa de qual seria a resposta do Sabaku. Ainda se sentia um pouco temerosa em questionar o jovem.

Seu olhar perdido permanecia voltado para o lado direito do salão, como se a Hyuuga estivesse perdida em memórias muito distantes. Uma lágrima solitária correu de seu olho esquerdo e foi morrer nos trêmulos lábios rosados.

Ele sabia perfeitamente que o olhar dela era capaz de ler a sua alma. Sempre fora desde criança. Não queria que ela olhasse para dentro dele e apenas visse um monstro, não queria que ela tivesse repulsa por ele.

- Gaara-kun, eu n-nunca deixei de pensar em você... Nem me-mesmo por um segundo... – Suspirou e deixou uma de suas mãos repousarem na lateral do rosto do ruivo. – M-mas você demorou tanto a voltar, que eu não acreditava que f-fosse te ver de novo... Desde aquele dia...

Sabia muito bem de que dia a jovem Hyuuga estava falando, o dia em que a mesma vira com seus próprios olhos Gaara tirar a vida do pai para protegê-la. Lembrava-se de ter mandado a garota embora, dizendo para que ela nunca mais voltasse, o que não ocorrera de fato.

- Não me deve explicações. – Respondeu secamente. Sabia que ela estava tentando argumentar sobre seu casório com o primo, mas não queria ouvir, não queria ouvir uma palavra que fosse sobre a garota estar nos braços de outro. Hinata baixou o olhar e deixou a mão que antes repousava na pele alva do ruivo cair até alcançar seu próprio corpo.

O ruivo incomodou-se com a falta de calor que antes estivera pulsando sob sua pele. O rosto formigava e aquela sensação de vazio tomava conta de seu ser fazendo com que sua expressão se retraísse em desgosto.

A morena sorriu diante da expressão fechada de Gaara e afastou-se quando a música terminou, andando rumo a sacada que havia na extremidade esquerda do enorme salão espelhado. O vestido pérola e comprido arrastava-se pelo piso frio enquanto os delicados sapatos de salto faziam um estalar leve. Hinata abriu a enorme porta com vidros da sacada com um pouco de dificuldade e sentou-se no banco ao lado da mureta.

O Sabaku esperou que ela olhasse para fora da sacada observando as árvores escuras terem suas copas iluminadas pela grande Lua cheia que brilhava no céu sem que nenhuma nuvem a impedisse, e sentou-se ao lado da jovem.

- S-sempre me perguntando o-onde você estava... C-como você estava... – Suspirou a Hyuuga pesarosa enquanto encarava as próprias mãos sobre o vestido. – N-nem sequer olha para m-mim Gaara... – Sorriu pesarosa. – Queria tanto que tudo pudesse ser como antes..

O mesmo não sabia porque as coisas não podiam mais ser como antes. Talvez fosse porque nada mais era como antes. Gaara já não era mais aquela criança inocente atormentada pelo pai, era um jovem rapaz de dezessete anos com uma besta maldita em seu interior. Não tinha idéia se um dia conseguiria se livrar daquela maldição do Shukaku, não conseguia imaginar o amor como um sentimento plausível.

Uma coisa era certa, jamais conseguiria se afastar novamente daquela que conseguia despertar nele pelo menos um sentimento de humanidade, da única capaz de fazer o demônio dentro de si se acalmar. A única que o entendera desde criança até mesmo quando as palavras não eram necessárias.

Realmente queria acreditar que os motivos dos quais estava fazendo isso eram egoístas o bastante apenas para interessar a si próprio, não pensar no bem estar dela. Mas era como se tudo em que acreditasse tivesse sido quebrado a partir do momento que Hinata provara ser merecedora de conseguir dele algo muito maior, algo que fizesse aquela medíocre vida de Gaara valer a pena.

Hinata era como um anjo, um anjo que o prendia de tal forma que era quase impossível de desviar. Pois ele bem sabia, desde que se tornara um monstro sozinho, seu único ponto de luz capaz incendiar sua aura aquela altura sombria, era a pura garota de suas memórias.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de Hinata quando ainda eram crianças. De quando nada daqueles problemas já haviam acontecido, de quando era apenas um garoto cujo pai não o aceitava, e encontrava em sua única amiga qualquer tipo de sentimentos.

O rapaz perdeu-se nesses pensamentos e seu olhar distante foi pousar nas lágrimas que escorriam rapidamente pelo rosto delicado da Hyuuga. Os orbes perolados produziam toda a sua angústia e dor que há tanto tempo escondia e naquele momento a dor fora mais forte.

- S-sinto como se eu t-tivesse alguma importância para v-você... – Os soluços tornavam-se ainda mais altos a cada segundo fazendo com que o jovem se sentisse culpado diante da dor da morena. – É como se eu fizesse parte de você Gaara, c-como se eu precisasse ficar com v-você, como se e-eu não conseguisse m-me afastar!

Por um minuto reconsiderou levar Hinata de volta, tudo para que ela pudesse ir embora e levar a vida que merecia, mas seu egoísmo era grande demais para que se permitisse viver sem ela, para que se permitisse ser consumido pelo monstro instalado em seu interior sem que ninguém pudesse controlá-lo.

Quantas vezes não havia pensado no seu desejo de olhar naqueles olhos perolados e tirar toda aquela tristeza deles, quantas vezes seu interior não havia queimado para provar dos lábios da Hyuuga que prontamente os aceitaria, e quantas vezes não havia tentado achar uma maneira de observá-la, de cuidar dela ainda que de longe...

Desde que era jovem, já havia decidido que não poderia existir em um mundo onde Hinata não existisse. Pois da maneira mais simples, ela o completava. Mesmo que não fossem o quebra cabeça mais perfeito, era o único que Gaara conseguia montar.

O uivo do vento o fez tremer internamente trazendo a sua mente aquelas palavras arredias que Temari dissera a ele uma vez.

"Se não pode existir em um mundo sem ela, faça com que ela exista em um mundo sem você."

Essa frase o atormentava a cada vez que o desejo libertino de tê-la para si surgia dentro de sua mente. Esse tormento fazia com que o monstro dentro de si se agitasse e rugisse pronto para escapar, o monstro que apenas a presença de Hinata era capaz de controlar.

- Pode dizer adeus se preferir assim. - Murmurou o ruivo para a Hyuuga que encarava o chão como se ele fosse algo interessante. Se Hinata estava perto de estar infeliz, a coisa mais sensata a fazer era deixar que ela fosse, e se afogar em sua solidão sozinho.

Será que Gaara não percebia que a machucava quando dizia aquele tipo de coisas? Depois de fugir de seu casamento com o ruivo que não via a anos, ele já deveria ter percebido que ela estaria ali, não importando se ele não a amasse como ela o amava.

- Gaara-kun, porque fez isso comigo? - Perguntou a garota com um timbre triste que fez o Sabaku se sentir internamente culpado. O jovem suspirou pesadamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos avermelhados em um sinal de nervosismo claro.

Talvez fosse porque ela fosse a única a ver dentro dele uma parte boa que nem o mesmo enxergava mais. Talvez fosse porque apenas a presença silenciosa e encantadora dela o conquistassem de tal forma que fosse impossível lutar contra, ou talvez porque desde quando a vira a primeira vez, seus conflitos internos entre suas escolhas o fizeram perceber que havia desaprendido a viver sem ela.

- Você nunca entenderia. - Fez questão de cuspir as palavras destacando o você.

As lagrimas começaram a descer silenciosas pelo rosto bonito e brando da morena. Depois de todo esse tempo e tudo ela ainda queria estar com ele, mas o amor era assim, como uma corrente que uma vez presa é impossível de se soltar.

Levantou-se pronta para se retirar em direção a saída com os olhos vermelhos. Virou-se para trás apenas para notar que o ruivo já não estava mais ali. Continuou olhando para trás enquanto o vento uivava ao longe fazendo as copas das arvores balançarem trazendo uma melodia bonita e triste para o ambiente.

Onde Gaara teria ido naquele momento? Provavelmente estaria fugindo dela mais uma vez, deveria estar se ocultando nas sombras da enorme casa pronto para fingir que Hinata não existia. Suspirou soltando todo o ar pelos lábios finos e rosados suavemente, limpou uma ultima lagrima do rosto e se virou para frente trombando em um corpo maior e mais forte do que o seu ficando desorientada por alguns segundos ate perceber os cabelos avermelhados a sua frente de cabeça baixa.

- Gaara? - O ruivo estava segurando os braços da Hyuuga com alguma força enquanto olhava para baixo com uma expressão no mínimo torturada, como se ele também estivesse sofrendo com tudo aquilo, como se ele carregasse um peso muito grande em seus ombros que estavam finalmente cedendo a pressão.

Gaara havia finalmente cedido aos seus limites, e pela primeira vez em sua vida não sabia o que fazer, pela primeira vez estava sentindo medo de perder algo muito importante, não conseguia olhar para cima e encarar aqueles olhos perolados que sempre suplicaram poder apenas ver os seus.

Em sua mente rodavam milhares de pensamentos atormentados sobre o futuro da garota, estaria ela disposta a arriscar tudo apenas para provar do sabor de seus lábios?  
>Já não conseguia lutar contra a maré que o arrastava e estava fazendo que se jogasse contra as rochas, era mais forte que o mesmo.<p>

Não conseguia negar que internamente estava desesperado para conseguir aquele sentimento chamado amor. Não conseguia mais esconder que se fosse para conseguir aquele sentimento, ele queria o sentimento de Hinata, apenas o dela.

Ele havia mudado, o mesmo sabia que ao longo do tempo havia mudado e evoluído para algo ao menos aceitável para a presença humana, mudanças provocadas por Hinata, mudanças que mais ninguém poderia promover no jovem.

Os dedos pálidos e finos estavam deixando o local onde estavam na pele da garota um pouco avermelhados devido a força, respirava o ar com dificuldade em pequenas lufadas tentando decidir o que fazer. Tinha receio em tocar seus lábios e Hinata recuar com repulsa.

Continuou encarando o chão enquanto a jovem paciente tinha uma das mãos repousando sobre a mão do ruivo e a outra estava pendida ao lado do corpo emoldurado pelo vestido.  
>Sorria, sorria pensando no que Gaara poderia estar planejando naquele momento já que não se afastara dela, já que podia sentir o toque frio sobre sua pele quente formigando como jamais sentira.. E já que ali, naquela noite sobre a lua e as estrelas sendo confidentes, eles pareciam mais conectados do que por toda uma vida se fosse possível.<p>

Não tinha idéia do que dizer, ou de como agir, tinha medo de estar interpretando os sinais de maneira errada, e Gaara apenas estar confuso com qualquer outra coisa. Mas algo em seu interior gritava que ele se sentia da mesma maneira por ela, ainda que não mostrasse.

- Gaara-kun, olhe p-para mim p-por favor.. - Suplicou abaixando o rosto um pouco enquanto soltava sua mão sobre a do ruivo. O mesmo continuou sem mover um músculo apenas sentindo a respiração dela baixa inundando o ambiente.

Tinha necessidade de mantê-la estreitada ali, como se nada fosse capaz de tira-la dele. Havia demorado muito para perceber que a única coisa que faltava, era apenas Hyuuga Hinata.

Deu dois passos colando seu corpo másculo ao corpo sinuoso da Hyuuga sentindo todas as formas se moldarem as suas como se fossem feitas perfeitamente para se acomodarem as dele.

O cheiro doce e próprio que vinha da pele alva inundava suas narinas fazendo com que a pegasse ainda mais e roçasse a ponta do nariz em sua clavícula buscando sentir mais do perfume natural e único da morena. Ambas as mãos fecharam-se em volta dos braços femininos para que ela não se afastasse e podia sentir a pele macia da bochecha tocar a sua em uma leve, tímida e não intencional caricia.

- Gaara-kun... - Proferiu suave sentindo todo o calor de seu corpo fluir rapidamente por suas veias acelerando o ritmo de seu coração tingindo as maças do rosto de vermelho.

O jovem lentamente ergueu a cabeça buscando enxergar aqueles orbes perolados que pareciam ser espelhos tamanha a sua pureza. A mandíbula estava contraída, as sobrancelhas crispadas um pouco e os olhos fechados fortemente, denunciando que estava tenso pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

Antes que Hinata perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, o ruivo baixou um pouco o rosto ficando da altura da garota e selou-lhe os lábios ainda com os olhos fechados. Queria aproveitar aquele momento antes de talvez perceber que Hinata apenas estava confusa, e ele estava destinado e ficar trancafiado como um monstro que assustava a todos para sempre.

Aos poucos, o toque suave se transformou em um beijo um pouco mais profundo. Hinata separou um pouco mais os lábios deixando que a língua ansiosa de Gaara invadisse sua boca. Nem um dos dois sabia direito o que fazer. A cabeça de Hinata rodava em diversas direções e pensamentos. Gaara estava mesmo beijando-a? Não era como quando havia beijado Neji, não se sentia culpada como se sentira aquela vez.

O sabor dos seus lábios nos dela era como fogo derretendo gelo, era quente e molhado, como se ambos se tornassem um só e a corrente os puxasse ainda para mais perto. Hinata timidamente apoiou as palmas das mãos no peito emoldurado pelo smoking fino sentindo as pernas ficarem fracas e tremerem.

Seus lábios pareciam reconhecer aquela sensação de quentura provocada pelos dele. Era como se já se conhecessem por muitas e muitas vidas. Os lábios de Gaara eram tensos e ansiosos, como se ele estivesse temendo aquele contato.

Precisava se afastar dela naquele momento. Não conseguiria fazer com que ela escapasse depois. Mas simplesmente a força que os puxava para perto não permitia que se afastasse. O beijo, aquele toque de lábios macios, era ainda muito melhor do que ele sequer pensara, ali, naqueles poucos segundos que compartilhavam o mundo, ter passado por tudo que os fizera estar ali havia valido a pena.

Não estava conseguindo controlar o diabo dentro de si que aquela altura estava pronto para tomar a garota, sentia que a areia estava começando a tomar conta de seu corpo como um parasita em uma vitima. Parecia estar sendo apertada com uma força gigante que estava começando a esmagá-la contra o ruivo.

- Gaara! - Gritou quando por fim abriu os perolados e notou que um dos braços do jovem parecia estar sendo constituído de areia e a apertava com uma força grande o bastante para machucá-la.

O rosto parecia ser feito do mesmo material e um dos olhos estava negro. O horror estampado no rosto da moça fez com que no mesmo instante o ruivo soltasse o corpo da garota jogando-a para frente na intenção de afastá-la dele. Hinata atingiu o chão raspando o braço direito que usou para proteger o rosto. Os batimentos aceleraram e o rosto estava vermelho devido a falta de entendimento sobre o que havia acabado de ocorrer.

Gaara virou-se de costas para a morena e com dificuldade segurou o braço do demônio que estava saindo de si. A cabeça estava doendo e as narinas sangravam. Caiu de joelhos apertando um dos lados da cabeça e o braço começou a tomar conta de todo o corpo formando um enorme monstro com uma calda espessa.

A Hyuuga olhava a cena aterrorizada mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma enorme vontade de ajudar a pessoa a quem amava. Sentia a agonia de Gaara como se fosse sua própria, como se a cada gemido de dor que o ruivo desse a mesma queimasse como fogo dentro de suas veias.

- Gaara! - gritou correndo ate o monstro arenoso.

Viu Gaara continuar o processo do que parecia ser de transformação. Logo o monstro estava completamente ali. E Hinata observou pela primeira vez o Shukaku. O monstro que por tantas vezes ouvira a Vila toda dizer, a vila toda perguntar, e ficar com medo de um ataque.

O Shukaku virou-se para encará-la. Mas sua expressão não parecia ser perigosa. Ele não olhava para ela com ódio, ou como se fosse fazer a ela algo de ruim. Encarava Hinata quase que torturadamente. E a Hyuuga sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Sabia que Gaara era forçado a dividir com Shukaku o mesmo corpo, mas não queria ter a mesma alma.

- Gaara.. – Murmurou se aproximando um pouco mais.

- Não se aproxime. – Disse como um alerta.

Mas Hinata pareceu não ouvir, e a morena continuou andando na direção de uma das patas do enorme animal de areia. Parou a alguns centímetros de distância medindo as conseqüências de sua aproximação. Mas não sentia medo, não sentia medo algum.

Ergueu uma das mãos vagarosamente e um pouco vacilante, e com a mesma tocou suave a pata do Shukaku. Era como se a areia a reconhecesse, como se a acolhesse com uma sensação morna. Gaara produziu um som parecido com um ruído de alerta para que Hinata se afastasse, mas a mesma não quis. Continuou passando suas mãos pela pata macia, e aos poucos o corpo foi se aproximando abraçando aquela areia.

A besta baixou o focinho ficando a centímetros de Hinata observando-a com curiosidade.

- Não sente nojo ou medo? – Perguntou a voz grossa e sobrenatural do animal.

- Jamais. – Pronunciou firme encostando uma das mãos sobre o focinho macio em seguida depositando um beijo suave no nariz do mesmo.

O olhar gentil de Hinata não vacilara nem por um segundo. Ele permanecera ali, mostrando que não havia qualquer outro lugar do mundo onde a Hyuuga gostaria de estar naquele momento. Era como se ela estivesse sorrindo com os perolados, como se por aquele olhar demonstrasse tudo o que sentia.

- Eu te amo Gaara-kun, eu sempre soube! – Disse por fim ainda olhando diretamente naqueles olhos negros que não a faziam mais tremer, que apenas causaram uma curiosidade inicial.

Aos poucos a besta regredia dando lugar novamente ao corpo másculo e moldado do ruivo. A areia parecia estar sendo sugada da pele do jovem, como se estivesse abandonando-o de uma vez por todas, deixando que aquela tez pálida aparecesse novamente. Mas apenas o olhar em comum de ambos continuava ali. Hinata sorriu com o rosto um pouco corado diante da maneira tão intensa que ele a observava. Quase como se lesse seus pensamentos.

- _Como pode amar uma besta?_ – Indagou com uma raiva amargurada. Como se duvidasse das palavras da garota.

A Hyuuga aproximou-se do rapaz e tomou uma de suas mãos. A outra passou pelo rosto sério do jovem que continuava a observá-la esperando por sua resposta, afinal, Gaara conhecia sua própria resposta, sempre soube dela também.

- _Eu não a amo por ser uma besta Gaara-kun..._ – Sussurrou monotonamente.

O Sabaku aproximou seu rosto a centímetros do da garota, experimentando novamente seu delicioso perfume, estava tomado pelo desejo que sentia em seu interior de beijá-la novamente, de possuí-la sempre, de tê-la sempre ali, assim como o Shukaku também desejava. Ela era a calma que ele procurara todo aquele tempo, e que finalmente tinha.

Tomou os lábios macios de Hinata novamente, como se selasse uma promessa. A mesma promessa de tantos anos atrás. Queria transmitir a ela o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento, ou pelo menos o que sentia por Hinata, o que todos esses anos lutara para trancafiar em vão, porque não conseguira nem por um segundo esquecer aqueles olhos.

Separaram-se um pouco arfantes devido ao beijo, e a morena tinha o coração acelerado. Admiraram-se por alguns minutos. Perolados contra verdes, luz contra escuridão, alegria contra dor. Por fim Gaara afastou seu rosto alguns centímetros para que pudesse ter a total atenção da garota.

- _Se não a ama por ser uma besta Hinata, porque a ama?_ – Perguntou com o rosto indiferente, mas os olhos tinham um pouco de curiosidade ardendo no fundo. A jovem passou uma das mãos pelo kanji na testa do ruivo, que por acaso significava amor.

- _Eu a amo, simplesmente por ela ser você. –_ Confidenciou com a voz baixinha.

O mesmo permaneceu em silêncio alguns minutos observando o sorriso sereno da garota que aos poucos morreu em seus lábios. Os olhos procuraram o outro lado da sacada observando a lua que brilhava sozinha.

- Você sabe que alguém te ama agora Gaara, pode ir para onde quiser.. – Disse com a voz estrangulada e um timbre triste o bastante para mexer com o interior do ruivo.

- Hinata... – Chamou a jovem fazendo com que ela o olhasse. Deu um pequeno sorriso de canto e se aproximou parando a milímetros de sua boca. A jovem sentiu o rosto queimar como fogo subindo pela garganta.

O que Hinata não parecia entender, era que ele não poderia viver sua vida longe dela, ele não saberia como viver sua vida longe dela.

- Gaara.. – Queria perguntar o que ele estava fazendo. Mas antes que pudesse sequer se afastar, sentiu os lábios dele roçando aos seus.

Havia comprovado ao longo de todos aqueles anos, que a única peça que faltava, a peça chamada amor, era a mesma peça denominada Hinata, pois ambas eram uma só.

- _Como posso ir viver minha vida... Se você não fizer parte dela?_ – Sussurrou antes de tomar os lábios macios da jovem mais uma vez.

**Porque ele conhecera o amor, e ela o ensinara a amar.**

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooooooie gente *-*<strong>

Então, estou com um pouco de vergonha, essa foi a minha primeira GaaHina, hehe. Vocês gostaram? Eu sei que ficou muito dramática, mas era necessário para mostrar a vida do Gaara, os sentimentos confusos que ele tinha, e como amava a nossa querida Hinata, sem saber perfeitamente.

Eu gostei bastante, não por ser a autora, mas eu gostei, acho que cheguei bem perto, senão totalmente de onde eu esperava chegar com esse enredo!

Espero que você tenha gostado querida Fran, eu ainda estou emocionada com a sua review, HASUAHSUASHAUS

Bom, esse foi o meu projeto do desafio GaaHina proposto pela nossa maravilhosa FranHyuuga. E eu acho que desse projeto, que me fizeram abrir os olhos para esse casal, ainda podem surgir muito mais ones deles, porque eu adorei escrever sobre os dois juntos, é quase sobrenatural!

Beeeeeeeeijos, e reviews por favor :*


End file.
